


An Amateur Study in Interstellar Thermodynamics

by UneAmieImaginaire



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Veridian Kelly just loves her crew SO MUCH, also she is an unapologetic morosexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UneAmieImaginaire/pseuds/UneAmieImaginaire
Summary: Veridian Kelly was not a particularly learned woman, but she understood, at least loosely, that fire could not exist in the vacuum of space. It seemed, however, that the colony of Halcyon possessed no shortage of fuel for her particular flame.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. An Introduction to Heat Transfer (V. Kelly et al., 2355)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is at least 70% wish-fulfillment because Obsidian won't let me kiss Felix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abstract: To review, the First Law of Thermodynamics states that energy can never be created or destroyed. This study explores different methods and sources of heat transfer over time onto a recently cryogenically preserved subject, with the ultimate goal of establishing normal physiological thermoregulation.

In truth, Veridian Kelly took weeks to thaw.

When she stepped out of the escape pod, her limbs were little better than ice blocks. She numbly regarded the body of Alex Hawthorne, willing herself to feel something for the man who was supposed to be her savior. Her fingers thoughtlessly drifted towards her throat, and she was almost surprised to find a pulse. For lack of better options, she moved forward.

She walked through Edgewater like a ghost, silently observing the beast that humanity had become. She was accosted by slogans, mascots, and jingles, and all the while she felt next to nothing. The first stirrings of _something_ in her chest came when she began speaking to its citizens. A barkeep who obediently tossed her scientific curiosity aside, a room full of self-flagellating dying workers, and authorities that mourned the loss of productivity over the loss of life. She held her hands close to the growing flame in her chest to protect it from the wind.

Veridian loved Parvati so instantly and so fiercely that it came like a blow to the solar plexus. It struck her that she was the first person she had met in this place that, despite everything, managed to be so purely _herself_. She refused to let that be for nothing. A fire had been started, and Parvati had, wittingly or not, provided the kindling.

She was slower to warm to Vicar Max, but his vocal disdain of the French brought her a delight she had as of then been hard-pressed to find. She had grown up with a detached, one-dimensional view of men of the cloth, and was relieved to find that this one, in fact, possessed a personality. She felt the color return to her face as she doubled over in laughter, and she vowed then and there to find this man his enlightenment.

Ellie and Nyoka would come a bit later, but by that time, they would be able to come share in the fire themselves. Nyoka would start to believe in second chances, and Ellie would start to believe in first ones.

But, when she locked eyes with Felix Millstone, she knew that she would drag that boy across the stars. For the first time in a long time, she could feel every nerve in her fingertips.

She learned everything that she needed to know about him within the first 3 minutes: he was fiercely loyal, he knew his way around a tossball stick, and he had a smile that made Veridian feel like she had to sit down. She could see something straining just below his surface, a sea creature repelled from the surface by the wake of ship traffic. It was an inevitability that hunger would drive it to the surface, and it would learn the value of its teeth. She recognized it easily enough—after all, she was also a thing with teeth. It was only just then that hers had stopped chattering.

When he wrapped up their first conversation with a casual “see you around, boss,” she responded with a flash of canine and a low “I certainly hope so, trouble.” She may have imagined the reddening of his ears, but she sure hoped not.

When they returned to the docks a few hours later, with a docket full of work and a new medic in tow, she was entirely unsurprised to see that he had set up camp right outside her ship. He tossed her a lopsided grin, and she was alight.

“Beautiful, ain’t she?” Veridian quipped as she sidled over, her hands in her pockets. Felix tilted his chin up towards The Unreliable.

“Gotta hand it to you, boss. That’s a fine-looking ship. Can’t help but notice it’s missing something, though.”

She bit the lure readily. “Yeah? And what might that be?”

He turned back towards her, eyes dancing. “Me.”

Goddamn. She was a goner.

Veridian laughed aloud. “Don’t suppose you’ve got references? I don’t let just anyone jump aboard.” Parvati, Max, and Ellie all exchanged glances, but none decided to verbally acknowledge this blatant lie. “Maybe I should go ask your ex-foreman for a letter of recommendation?”

“Well… Maybe not him. I think we can both agree that he got what he had coming. I’m sure someone else around here would be willing to vouch for me though.” He glanced around, as if said reference was just hanging around waiting for the moment to hype up Felix Millstone.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded in her best estimation of an ‘ _I definitely believe you_ ’ face. “Well, let’s save us both the time and let you speak on your own behalf. Hit me with your elevator pitch.”

“Oh! I put together a little speech, just in case you asked.” He exclaimed suddenly. This dear, sweet boy proceeded to eagerly extract a poorly folded piece of paper from his pocket. He smoothed it out on his knee and cleared his throat before he began to read aloud.

“Hey there. I’m Felix Millstone. I have prepared a list of reasons why I believe you should hire me to join the crew of your ship and/or outlaw gang.” He glanced up, assessing her reaction. The corners of her lips twitched upwards, and she gave an encouraging nod. He continued.

“Firstly, I am highly personable, and I get along well with anyone who is not of the jackass persuasion.”

Parvati snorted through her hands.

“Sorry. He’s funny!”

Veridian inclined her head, grinning. “Well, there you have it. Par likes you. You’re in.”

“Wha- I uh- wow. Just like that, huh? You don’t need to, uh… hear the rest?” The paper remained gripped in both hands, though now it wobbled excitedly. Veridian snatched the paper playfully.

“I’ll review this and keep it in your personnel file, but I’ll just consider it icing on the cake. I’m confident you’ll make a valuable addition to our little team.”

Felix shook off his hesitation, giving her a genuine smile. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.” He looked a bit like he was struggling to catch his breath. “Thanks, boss. You’re not gonna regret this.”

She returned the smile in earnest. “I know I won’t. Now get your ass on board, Millstone, we got a job.”


	2. Pressure Management (V. Kelly, 2355)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abstract: The first 24 hours is thought to be a critical period for social group formation and subsequent group dynamics. Designated group leaders are essential in facilitating group cohesion and managing potential conflict. In this study, a direct informational delivery approach is utilized on a small focus group to yield subjectively positive results.

After setting coordinates to Roseway, Veridian gathered her crew in the dining area. She slung a leg over the arm of her chair, summoning the gravitas of a particularly hip teacher that flips their chair backwards when it’s time to “get real” with the students.

“Alright everyone, gonna lay down some ground rules for our newcomers.” She made eye contact with each of said newcomers in turn, holding up a finger. “Rule one: As the good vicar will tell you, I’m a big fan of the ‘ _whatever isn’t nailed down_ ’ approach, provided that we’re only taking from those that deserve it.”

Felix gave Max a slightly puzzled look. “And you’re… alright with that?”

Max shrugged in response. “Scientism concerns itself very little with material wealth.” Veridian narrowed her eyes skeptically at this.

“That seems like a lie, but I don’t pay enough attention to you to back up that claim.”

“The Plan favors the bold?”

“You just like stealing things.”

“Hold on,” Ellie interrupted. “So who decides who deserves it?”

Veridian turned her attention back to Ellie. “I trust your judgement, but I ask that you at least attempt to follow a certain guideline. If they’re rich enough to not miss it, it’s yours.” She then grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “If they’re _more_ than rich enough, and would miss it very much…”

Ellie gave a smile of understanding. “I can get behind that philosophy.”

“I thought as much. Rule one, subsection A: Finders keepers. It’s my hope that you’ll be moved by the spirit of camaraderie to share the wealth in times of need, but by no means is it a requirement. What’s yours is yours. And, of course, you’ll be properly compensated for your work--I’m strictly talking extracurriculars.” Ellie seemed satisfied by this.

“Rule two,” she held up a second finger, “follow my lead. I appreciate the occasional spontaneity, but if I tell someone I’m Chairman Rockwell, I’d rather not have you behind me spouting anti-corporate ideologies.” She paused a moment to wink at Felix. “We save those for after. Fair?”

Felix grimaced. “I ain’t about to pretend to be no bootlicker, boss.”

Veridian smiled patiently. “You familiar with the word ‘subterfuge,’ Felix?”

“Why would we be underground?”

“…You’re the best decision I ever made. We’ll circle back to that one. Anyways, rule three,” a third finger rose, and her smile slid from her face, “if I ever give you reason to doubt my abilities or fitness as captain, you may walk, no questions asked. Same goes if you ever become uncomfortable with the route this little operation is taking.” To the surprise of half the table, Veridian began to look a bit uncomfortable. “Which brings me to, well, me. You deserve to know from jump what you’re getting into.”

* * *

Veridian laid it all on the table. The Hope, the real Alex Hawthorne, Phineas Welles, and their as yet very loose and mysterious plan to awaken the remaining colonists still in cryo. She was met by stunned silence from Ellie and Felix. Parvati and Max, who had already heard all of this, gauged the reaction of the others, one with open eagerness and the other with careful apathy.

“So,” Veridian continued after a pause, “that’s that. If you feel like that’s a mote more than you signed on for, you can leave once we return to Groundbreaker and I won’t blame you for it. You’ll receive a more-than-fair severance package, and you don’t even have to pretend to know me if you see me around. If you _do_ decide to stick around, I can’t guarantee your safety, but I can guarantee that if we pull this off, things are gonna get a whole lot better for a whole lot of people.”

After another beat of silence, Felix was the first to speak.

“This is just too perfect.” He took on the dramatic voice of a serial narrator. “A ship lost in space, its inhabitants—Earth’s greatest minds—all left for dead. Only one crew has what it takes to wake them from their decades-long slumber.” He turned to Veridian, eyes shining. “Boss, you should have _led_ with that!”

Ellie, while a little less enthusiastic, didn’t seem horribly taken aback. “Well, at least it won’t be boring. Remind me how good the pay is again?”

Veridian smiled. “I make sure that me and mine are comfortable.”

“That’s all I need to hear. You lead the way, and as long as you leave a pretty trail of bits, you’ve got me at your back.”

“Oh! This is exciting,” Parvati blurted, obviously extremely pleased by the positive reactions of their new passengers. “This is starting to shape up to be a Law’s-honest crew.”

“Ain’t it that,” Veridian replied with a grin. She waved her hand in a circular ‘wrap it up’ motion. “Right then, we should be landing on Roseway shortly. Let’s make some money, shall we?”


End file.
